


perfect

by strawberrySouda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Lowercase, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrySouda/pseuds/strawberrySouda
Summary: "i really could not care less.""oh my god. oh my god!" kuroo makes grabby hands. "come here and let me be your serotonin machine! wait, no, i'll come to you. don't move, you're perfect."--i remembered why i love kuroaka and i had to write this Immediately
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	perfect

"i feel like shit," akaashi says flatly, his expression blank as he lays in kuroo's bed and stares at the ceiling.

kuroo raises his eyebrows. "well, maybe if you'd let me cuddle you..." he leans back and shrugs. "just an idea." when kuroo leans forward again, akaashi is staring at him instead.

"bet."

"wait, seriously? you'd let me?"

"kuroo-san, i'm not just _letting_ _you_ , i am giving you express permission."

kuroo nearly falls out of his desk chair. "i was _kidding_. not that i don't want to! but you know i was kidding, right?"

"i really could not care less."

"oh my god. oh my god!" kuroo makes grabby hands. "come here and let me be your serotonin machine! wait, no, i'll come to you. don't move, you're perfect."

if akaashi had been moving, kuroo is sure he would have frozen. "you think i'm perfect?"

kuroo crawls into bed next to him and squishes his cheeks. "yes. the most perfect." kuroo will never tell anyone, but feeling akaashi's cheeks warm up under his hands is quite possibly the most satisfying thing he's ever felt.

"shut up, kuroo-san," akaashi says, trying to slap kuroo's hands away from his face.

"i will _not_. i will never shut up."

"god help us all, then."

kuroo lets out an ugly cackle and wraps his arms around akaashi, pulling him close. "like you don't love the sound of my voice."

"i don't. it's grating." despite this, akaashi leans into kuroo's arms even more, tucking his head against his shoulder.

"aw, you love me."

"only a little bit."

**Author's Note:**

> stan kuroaka or... well :) (looks meaningfully at butcher block)
> 
> IM SO SORRY FOR THE END NOTE THREATS IVE BEEN PUTTING BUT I WILL NOT STOP,


End file.
